Everlasting Love
by ambre20AZ
Summary: A story about Tohru and Kyo. Their lives after they left Shigure's house and everyone else. Please Review


_**Held after Tohru ad Kyo left Shigure's house to go to Master's dojo in the mountains.**_

_Tohru's POV_

I can't believe I'm moving with Kyo-kun.

"Are you sure about this? No more comming back," said Kyo.

I looked at him. He was carrying the last of the boxes from his room. He looking at me curiously.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll always be with you," I said, smiling.

His whole face lit up.

"I love you," said Kyo

"Love you too," I said

We went downstairs. We were going to leave today. So was Yuki. Shugure was in his study. It was only the second time he was here since we found out that Akito was a girl.

"Are you kids ready?" Shigure asked, walking out of his study.

"Yes we're ready,"I said.

Yuki came out of the dinning area.

"Shall we have our last meal together?" Yuki asked.

"I'll get lunch ready right away," I said enthusiastically.

I quickly ran to the kitchen.

_Kyo's POV_

Yuki, Shigure and I all looked at Tohru as she left the room. I put the box down and went into the dinning area. I heard Yuki and Shigure follow.

"So this is our last meal together. And our last day on being together." I mused.

"Yeah. It's sad," said Shigure. "But Yun-Yun will be in college with his lady friend and little kitty here will be taking our Tohru away from us, "

"I'm not a little kitty!" I screamed.

"Don't call me Yun-Yun," said Yuki at the exact same time.

"Oh you too haven't changed a bit," Shigure sighed.

Yuki hit him on the head. I sat down.

"You two are so mean," said Shigure

"You're the same as well, haven't changed abit" said Yuki.

"How's Akito?" I asked.

"She's...She's doing well," he said.

It was quiet for a while. Then we heard a crash in the kitchen. I quickly ran to the kitchen. Tohru was on the floor with Momiji and Kisa on top of her. Hiro looking in the background.

"Oy what are you doing?" I asked, taking the two children of Tohru.

"No, no it's ok" said Tohru really fast.

I helped her up and she was still apologizing for something she didn't do.

"Lunch is ready, so why don't you three join us?" Tohru asked

"We can't stay long, Hatori is outside. We only came to say goodbye to you three" said Momiji.

Then all of a sudden, Tohru hugged Momiji.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she said.

We said our goodbye's to them, then saw them off. Then we had our last meal. It was sad. But we made the most of it. Tohru cleaned the kitchen after, Yuki was packing the last of his things and Shigure was back in his study. I put the rest of my stuff into the cab. I looked at my old house. It will always be here. Well unless they put it down. I sighed. I will miss it. All those memories.

"Kyo!" said Tohru.

I walked inside.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I guess it's time to go," I said.

"Yuki-kun,Shigure-san we're leaving now," Tohru called out.

Yuki came and just hugged Tohru.

"Always keep smiling, promise me?" Yuki whispered.

"I promise," said Tohru.

Then they let go of each other. Yuki faced me. Shigure hugged Tohru, next. I stared at Yuki

"Goodbye..." Yuki said.

"Yeah...Bye..." I said.

It was awkward that we both know we have a friendship. Tohru and Shigure were staring at us.

"Better take care of Tohru," said Yuki.

"OF COURSE I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER YOU IDIOT," I said.

Yuki just started laughing. He saw us off. Shigure was going with us. We were going to drop him off at the main house then go to the mountains. I saw Yuki waving at us until we we're out of sight. Will I miss that damn rat? Shigure was quiet for the whole way. When we got to the main house, he quietly went out of the cab.

"Bye Shigure-san!" said Tohru.

"Take care of yourself," he said softly.

"Shigure-san?" said Tohru.

Shigure looked at us. He had watery eyes. Tohru went out of the cab, and gave him a hug.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" sniffed Shigure.

"No, not goodbye," said Tohru.

"Not goodbye.." said Shigure.

"NO goodbye's. Just see you soon?" said Tohru.

"Yes. See you soon. Visit ok?" said Shigure

They let go.

"We promise" said Tohru.

"See you soon" said Shigure.

Tohru went back into the car. And we drove off. Leaving the people we love behind. But not really. We will come back again.

_**Please don't get angry..but this is new and only my second story. I'm only starting to get a hang of this...PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
